Double Driver
The is Kamen Rider Double's transformation belt, a second generation Memory Driver developed for the user to link with Philip to access his abilities, and the successor of the Lost Driver in terms of belt design. Unlike earlier models, the Double Driver uses two specialized Gaia Memories at once for even more power for the user. There is only one physical Double Driver, but when Shotaro places it on him, another Double Driver manifests itself onto Philip. Due to having Gaia Memories used retain their physical form when transformed instead of being absorbed, the user is completely shielded from their corrupting effects, at the cost of further weakening the memories' powers when not boosted during a Maximum Drive activation. As such, the Double Driver's Gaia Memories are specifically selected for various forms of combat and powers thought to be helpful in a combat situation, to compensate for their weakness against Dopants at their fullest strength. Design The Double Driver is composed of the following parts: * - The slots. Gaia Memories are inserted here to initiate transformation. Both Memory Slots have a function that sends Philip's consciousness into Shotaro's body (or Shotaro's consciousness into Philip's body for FangJoker.) ** - The right slot. Philip owns this slot. Usually, the Cyclone, Heat or Luna Memories are inserted in here. ** - The left slot. Shotaro owns this slot. Usually, Joker, Metal or Trigger Memories are inserted here. * - A slot located to the Double Driver's right side. It is a device that forcibly amplifies an inserted Gaia Memory's abilities. Once inserted, data within a Gaia Memory is calculated at high speed, resulting it energy that has been amplified twice. * - Two silver arm pieces that connects the Memory Slots to the Double Driver. Allows the Memory Slots to move (basically the 'hinges' of the Driver). * - Vents located under the Linkage Arms. They forcibly discharge the high heat produced by the Double Driver during Gaia Memory calculation (i.e. transforming or deathblows) to prevent the Driver from experiencing thermal runaway (i.e. melting). * - Red cylinders located on the Memory Slots. They are devices that sends, receives and transfer signals when a Gaia Memory is inserted. * - A red device located in the middle of the Driver. It adjusts the left and right Gaia Memories to cancel out each other's abilities, preventing their energies from running rampant. Sends stable data towards the Thinking Engine. * - The black segment located between the Power Stabiliser and the clear Gaia Processor. It is a circuit that performs high-speed computation of data recieevd from the Gaia Memories instantaneously. It controls the synchronisation of the two Memories. * - The clear panel located at the middle-bottom. During transformation, it glows whatever color of the Memories inserted are. Installed in it's back is the Double Driver's main CPU, which takes data of the from inserted Gaia Memories and convert them into energy, which is then sent into the user to allow transformation. It is also present in Philip's Double Driver, but it won't work unless a Gaia Memory is inserted. * - The Double Driver's black parts located towards the user; most of it is obscured by the Memory Slots over it. It is a hard disk that stores the Earth's Memories extracted from the Gaia Processor. 120TB of information can be stored, and can read/write information within 1/500 of a second. * - The strap. It is one giant cable that connects the Double Driver, Maximum Slot and Spinal Connector together. * - A unit located at the back of the Connection Belt Ring. Holds the Connection Belt Ring together around Kamen Rider Double's waist. Functionality Transformation By inserting the Gaia Memories into the respective on their belt buckles, Shotaro and Philip can transform into Kamen Rider Double. The Left Slot holds Shotaro's Gaia Memories and the Right Slot holds Philip's. If either Shotaro or Philip equips the Double Driver, a duplicate Double Driver will form over the abdomen of the other. When Philip puts a Gaia Memory into the Right Slot, he undergoes , sending his soul to Shotaro to transform both of them into Kamen Rider Double. The process causes Philip's body to fall into a comatose state. If the Fang Memory is utilized by Phillip, the Soul Forward is reversed, with Shotaro's soul and the Joker Memory transferring to Philip's body, while Shotaro's own is rendered comatose. As long as the Double Driver is worn by both Shotaro and Philip, they can telepathically communicate with each other provided that both of them are conscious outside the transformation to Kamen Rider Double. The transformation into Kamen Rider Double will be canceled if both Gaia Memories are removed and none are re-inserted for a certain amount of time. Finisher Another slot on the right side of the Double Driver is called the . When a Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot, Kamen Rider Double can use a finisher attack. This specific slot is used for the Joker Memory to execute one of three different Maximum Drive finishers depending on Double's current form. *CycloneJoker: : Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. *HeatJoker: : Double somersaults in mid-air, then Double's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. *LunaJoker: : Double splits down the middle, with the Luna half making four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target(s), then the Joker half strides in close to finish the target(s) off with a charged vertical chop In other forms, it can be used to insert the right half's Memory, allowing for a attack, but this is immensely dangerous due to the strain it puts on Shotaro's body. During the final battle with the Utopia Dopant, Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme places the Prism Memory in the Maximum Slot to execute the Maximum Drive. Notes *''to be added'' External links *TV Asahi's page on the Double Driver Category:Arsenal (W) Category:Transformation Gear